Rotten Luck
by Lluniwr Geiriau
Summary: They both had rotten luck, things just kept going wrong but it kept bringing them together so it really wasn't so bad at all. One-shots of Gadge I'll add to, maybe even a full blown fic with cheerleader Madge and football captain Gale from rival schools. WARNING !SEX! ... also fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Car trouble really wasn't as common as people thought. It was an excuse for tardiness that got out of hand and now people were under the impression it was a given, a common occurrence, that everyone experienced it at some point. This was a lie, Madge knew that well. She'd worked in her uncle Haymitch's repair shop every summer since she could remember and there wasn't much that would render a car totally useless almost instantly. That's why Madge knew, without even having to check, that she was screwed. And not because her trusty jeep was falling apart, going to explode or had irreparable damage. She was simply out of gas. And the nearest station was in town. And she had no cash. And her phone was still in Peeta's where she'd left it on charge. And she was about 16 miles from town. And it was absolutely chucking it down. Even if she hadn't run out of gas she'd have had to pull over soon. Shit.

She was laying in the back seat, her jacket under her head, her sock clad feet against the window where she tapped along to the song currently blasting from her radio. It was quite nice really, being in the middle of nowhere, with Queen playing so loud her car was vibrating.

Sure she wanted to get home, shed the cheerleader uniform and leave it shed until she had to wear it again next week. She wasn't one of those girls who wore it to school every day for its aesthetic value. Yes, she didn't mind the second looks she got when wearing it but she liked to think, if someone were to be interested in her, it would be because they liked her for more than how her butt looked in the shorts or skirt and not just because she could do the splits. She loved being a cheerleader, it was fun and it kept her fit, most of her friends were on the squad but she only tried out in the first place because her dad wanted her to. She had no idea they'd pick her because she'd done ballet as a child and kept the flexibility.

She's wailing Bon Jovi's 'Living on a Prayer' when she spots a pair of head lights in the rear view mirror. She doesn't know whether she should flag them down or not. It's not the safest thing to do but neither is spending the night in an old jeep. She's still debating it when the pickup passes and she shrugs to herself, returning to her one woman show. She doesn't notice the truck back up until its lights are filling her windscreen and making the interior of her jeep a bright red.

Just to be safe she turns off the radio and presses the lock button on her key again, noting that if someone really wanted to get in, it wouldn't be all that hard. She starts to get anxious when a large figure steps out of the pickup, very large. Definitely male, taller than her dad and that's _tall_, especially compared to her unimpressive 5'4.

Staying hidden behind the passenger seat, she watches them jog over, head ducked in the heavy downpour. There's a knock on her window but she still can't see who it is that might be a serial killer. They knock again and she can't help wincing. It's obvious someone is in the car, they're not just going to leave. Climbing in to the front rather clumsily, with pins and needles from staying still so long, she rolls down the window. Just a crack and her door is already drenched

"What happened?!" he shouts over the thrumming of the rain

"I ran out of gas" she calls back

"Wait, who are you?" the voice asks, confusion and suspicion obvious in his tone

"Who are you?" she retorts, narrowing her eyes at the figure she can't see in the rain and dark. He moves away, going to the front of her vehicle and then returning

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else. I didn't get a look at your license plate"

"So you wouldn't have stopped otherwise?"

"Probably not, you could've been a psycho"

"What makes you think I'm not?" she quips, realizing just a bit late it was a dumb thing to say

"You were hiding from me. Psychos don't do that. Plus the fact you insist on us yelling through a little gap in your window"

"Well how do I know you're not a psycho?"

"Is it bad that I don't have an answer?"

"Probably" she laughs, unwinding the window a little more. The car's already soaked "you" she squeaks, finally getting a look at the strangers face

"You" he grins back. She doesn't know his name, well not all of it. He's a football player, the cornerback for Seam and District High School the next town over. He's the enemy basically. Merchant High and Seam and District are rivals in everything sport related. The students don't mix unless it's to fight, mainly it can be attributed to alcohol consumption after a game. His name is Hawthorne, at least that's the surname printed on his jersey. They've never spoken, until now but there's always been this … tension. Catching each other's gaze, meaningful looks, grazing of shoulders, even a wink once.

He's cute, maybe cute isn't the right word, neither is hot. He's tall, dark and handsome but so much more than that. Maybe it's just the weird interactions with him but she just finds him so _appealing_. He's mysterious and brooding and apparently that does it for her.

"Hawthorne"

"Blondie" his smile widens and she opens the door. He drips, leaving puddles on the carpet and seat but it's hardly any worse than having the window open had been "run out of gas huh?"

"Yeah"

"Have you called someone?"

"Left my phone at a friends'"

"You were just going to stay here?"

"What other option did I have?"

"It's dangerous. A girl like you, out here on her own at night"

"Like I said, what other option did I have? Besides, you're not a psycho, no harm done"

"We never established whether I was or wasn't a psycho"

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt" she smiles "what are you doing out here?"

"Just on my way home from work" she nods "so, you want a ride in to town for gas?"

"Ah no thanks. I sort of left my purse behind too. I left in a hurry"

"Something wrong?"

"No, no. He uh- well" Madge frowns. It's not the first time she's had to sneak out of Peeta's after his mother has come home early but she normally has time to grab more than her keys and the assignment they'd been working on

"Boy trouble?" she laughs

"No, at least not that kind"

"Things are all good with your boyfriend then?" Madge grins at his obviousness and he has the good grace to laugh at himself

"Why don't you just ask?"

"Alright, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. No I don't have a boyfriend"

"Not one of those blonde boys you're always with? The short one with curly hair? Or the quarterback?"

"Peeta and Cato" she smiles "I'm not with either of them"

"They walk you off the pitch after every game"

"We're friends"

"Are you sure?"

"You're right" she sighs dramatically "you caught me. I'm with Cato Monday through Friday and then Peeta gets me on weekends" she jokes

"That's not funny"

"Peeta has a scary big crush on a girl, from Seam and District, actually. And Cato is like my big brother"

"Who does cherub know from Seam and District?"

"Now that would be telling. And _cherub_?"

"It's what we nicknamed him, face of an angel but he tackles like an angry bear"

"I think he'd like that, I'll have to tell him" she laughs

"Don't go getting me in trouble. I need your friends to like me"

"Oh yeah, why's that?" she laughs, he shrugs

"Good guy points"

"I see. And what do they get you?" she pushes

"Well that would depend on how good I am … and how hot you are for me"

"What makes you think I'm any kind of hot for you?" she smirks

"Well I hope so, or this is just going to be awfully one sided" he murmurs, leaning in to her across the centre console.

There's a lot of pushing for dominance. Each time someone hardens the kiss or nibbles a little, gets rough with their tongue, the other pushes back. Eventually they're both grunting, groaning, panting and pulling at each other

"Well" she whispers against his lips and they smile, pressing their foreheads together

"You know when you crave something and you get it and you feel satiated, like you won't need anything else now"

"Deep" she teases and he bites her bottom lip

"I meant" he growls seductively "like if you really fancy pizza" they both laugh "and then you feel like you could skip every meal for the rest of the day. I don't feel like that, I feel like I could never get enough pizza"

"We've made out once and you've already nicknamed me pizza" she giggles at him earning another kiss

"Pizza is awesome, you should be flattered" he chuckles

"I think it depends on whether or not you're going to get a hankering for anything other than pizza"

"I haven't so far … and it's been a while"

"How long?"

"Long"

"But how long?" she pushes teasingly

"It was about a year ago, my first game as captain. You were quite obviously new to your squad, didn't know the routines that well and you just kind of gave up and started flipping around everyone. Stole the show"

"Ah the good ol' days" she laughs

"Yeah, it was about a year ago I decided I'd live off pizza".


	2. Chapter 2

I roll around the grapes in front of me to give my hands something to do. I'm reliving the impromptu make out session with 'Hawthorne', not quite sure it actually happened. After all, he took me to get gas, back to my car and kissed me goodbye without either of us revealing our names. I haven't thought about the incident all that much, putting it down to rotten luck, teenage hormones and a charming tongue. I marvel at how he was able to be charming whilst simultaneously naming me after greasy food and at my own behaviour.

"Are we going to this party tonight? With Finnick?" Delly's voice interrupts me from my thoughts "We're the only juniors to have been invited" her voice climbs higher with each sentence and she's grinning ecstatically

"It's not even Finnick's party, how is he inviting people?" Glimmer asks even though that's exactly the sort of thing Finnick does

"Johanna is throwing the party. You know, the girl Finnick's parents fostered for a while?"

"Johanna Mason? As in _Johanna Mason_? _Seam and District_ Johanna Mason?"

"That's the one" Delly giggles

"We definitely can't go. She's cheer royalty, she'll laugh in our faces"

"She's not as bad as her reputation paints her" Annie laughs "she's just a bit … brash"

"Didn't she make you cry the first time you met?" Rye points out

"Yes. But that's beside the point, just take everything she says with a pinch of salt and you'll be fine"

"So we're going?" Delly beams, fists clenched

"You can go without us Delly, you know that right?"

"I don't want to go on my own, that's so tragic" Delly whines

"I was under the impression we had no choice" Peeta replies "Bannock says if Rye and I turn this down he's disowning us"

"Peeta's right! You have no choice, we're going and that's final" Delly states matter of factly "Annie?"

"I already told Fin I'm going"

"Excellent, Glimmer? Marvel?" the twins nod in unison

"Madge?"

"A house party Del? We have practice in the morning and I have to meet Cato before that"

"Okay, on a serious note … are you two together because seriously, every morning, after class, free periods, weekends?"

"You know we aren't like that Delly"

"I'm starting to wonder, seriously" I groan at her in annoyance and she grins "please come?"

"Alright but I'm leaving early"

"Fine _but I'm not happy about this _Undersee".

I have Math after lunch, just what I need. The sleep inducing, droning voice of Miss Seeder for an hour. I sigh audibly at the thought

"Is something wrong Sugar?" I startle at how close the sultry voice is to me, the warmth of his breath on the shell of my ear

"Finnick O'dair, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I'm pretty sure I'm one of a handful of females who don't spontaneously combust at the sight of Finnick. Even before he and Annie got serious I just couldn't see past the bravado, I've always found the goofy, natural Finnick far more appealing. The type of Finnick he is with Annie and his friends

"Just wanted a chat" he grins and lifts his eyebrows suggestively

"I have a class" I retort

"Math is boring" he argues

"How do you know I have math?" Finnick winces, realizing his mistake. I smirk at him until he relents

"I have a friend who pays attention" he says uneasily

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind that, just listen. Thresh is having a party tonight and he invited you and your friends"

"And?"

"That friend I mentioned, he'd really like you to be there"

"Finnick if you're trying to set me up again-"

"Hey this isn't me, I'm just doing a friend a favour" I quirk an eyebrow "So I'll see you tonight, wear something cute" he teases "and I'll make sure my friend wears something you'll like, hey what's your favourite colour?"

"Finnick you're talking a mile a minute"

"Huh?"

"I like blue, can I go now?"

"Go right ahead young lady"

Throughout math and the hours it takes for us all to get ready at Delly's I think about nothing but Hawthorne. It's infuriating but most of that is directed at myself. I've kissed guys before, more than kissed guys and it's never really warranted a second thought. Maybe it's the mystery factor, I've always liked a puzzle but can't bare to leave it unfinished; maybe if i learn his name I'll be able to stop thinking about him and the lovely, cheesy, slightly goofy things he said to me.

"Madge help" Glimmer almost sobs "I don't know what to wear"

"You brought more than one option?" duh, stupid question

"I don't want to go too low cut because Johanna might think I'm a slut but there are so many cute guys at Seam and District" holy crap, this is a Seam and District party, I've been so blind. He could be there. Calm Madge, he said sweet things, said he'd noticed you over a year ago. But he didn't even ask for your number. Crap, now I want to change.

"Go with the other top but the tight jeans that make your ass look amazing. She can't hate you for your natural assets if you aren't showing them off"

"Thank you!" she gushes, lifting the V neck halter over her head and tossing it back in her bag.

I can't stop thinking about him, he could be there! Are he and Finnick friends? Oh my Christ what if he's wearing blue?!

He's not. I've never had reason to hate a garment before but I despise Hawthorne's grey sweatshirt with all my being. It's tight on his arms but that's its only redeeming quality and that's more him than it is the clothing itself. It's not blue and for that reason alone I want to burn it.

"You made it!" Finnick appears before us, his hair and clothing dishevelled and a winning smile on his face. He holds his arms out in welcome, as if this were his party and greets us all one by one. Annie gets a quick but hard kiss before she's pulled in to the house by Delly who gushes when Fin hugs her. Glimmer gets a wink. Peeta and Rye both get their hair ruffled, product of being younger brother to Bannock Mellark. Marvel gets a guy's handshake and I shuffle back and forth, admittedly grumpy because of Hawthorne's disappointing wardrobe

"Decided to come after all, did we?" Finnick gives me a cheeky wink and a knowing smile

"We did" I huff, I'm regretting that decision immensely

"Great" Finnick beams and throws an arm over my shoulders, I perk up a little watching the way he bobs his head in time with the current song, he's sort of wordlessly singing along through his smile too, it's fairly entertaining

"Fin!" someone calls, and with his arm around my shoulders, Finnick forces me to turn the same direction. It's him, it's Hawthorne, I try to pull away but Finnick's hand is sturdy on my arm and I swear he's smirking at me as he forces my body the same direction as his

"Yes Gale?" he replies smoothly. Huh Gale, that's not a bad name actually

"Thresh" Hawthorne clears his throat then starts again an octave deeper "Thresh wants you, he wants to talk about - uh something - um with you, so - yeah -"

"Okay" Finnick disappears into the crowd with no directions as to where Thresh might be. I watch him leave and narrow my eyes at his retreating form suspiciously when he just collapses onto one of the sofas and starts a conversation with Thom and Cato, not whoever 'Thresh' might be.

"Hi" he offers

"Hi"

"Pretty dress" he gestures to the soft white cotton dress I grabbed in a hurry

"Thanks" I pull at the skirt, in an attempt to make it longer and hide my shaky knees. No luck "so" the silence was deafening, I had to say something, it was becoming painful

"So" he seconds but the space is soon filled with music and other people's conversations "so I'm really warm in here, do you want a drink? I'm gonna get a drink" his sentences blur together in his haste to get them out

"Sure, I'm not really surprised, in that sweater" I point out, glaring at the stupid thing clinging to his body

"Oh right yeah" he chuckles nervously, clearly embarrassed that he missed that and pulls his sweater over his head. I almost die. Not only is a sliver of his olive skinned torso on show but his hair is in the most alluring disarray and none of that even really matters because under that stupid grey hoody he was wearing this shirt all along. The navy blue material stares back at me like I stare at it and I can feel the grin taking over my face

"Did Finnick pick that shirt by any chance?"

"Uh yeah, he was kinda adamant I wear it actually. Why?"

"No reason" Hawthorne frowns puzzled "you wanna dance?" his eyes widen considerably and he grinds his teeth. So it's okay to kiss me when no one's looking but in public it's unthinkable

"Sure".

It's awkward, no denying it. We step side to side in time with the music and steal glances at each other but there's at least a foot between us and I keep getting knocked by people pushing through the crowd. He looks around, craning his neck to see over the body of teenagers surrounding us

"Kiss me" I shout over the music, then freeze because I have no idea where that come from

"What?" damage is done now, he definitely heard me

"You heard me"

"Here?"

"Why not?" he doesn't answer, just takes my hand and pulls me through the crowd spread throughout Thresh's house. When we reach the back porch Gale tugs on my hand so we're pressed together and dips his head to capture my lips "No" I shove him back, furious, though I'm not entirely sure why. He looks hurt at first then just as angry as me "why does it have to be out here? You can't kiss me in front of other people?"

"What?"

"Were you just trying to get into my pants saying all that stuff? Is that why you didn't ask for my number, because I didn't put out?"

"What? No. I wasn't trying to- I just wanted to kiss you"

"So all that talk about pizza was just bullshit" dear God Madge, you sound like an idiot "is it because I'm from merchant high?"

"No" he laughs "I thought you'd want some privacy. If not, I'd be more than happy to kiss you in front of everyone"

"Oh" is all I manage before he's pulling me back into the house. He finds a space on one of the sofas and pulls me down on to his lap.

I'm still gathering my bearings when he cups the back of my head and pulls my face down to his. I moan, I can't help it.

"Damn" he whispers against my lips, making them tingle and I giggle, yes, giggle.

At some point we break apart and Gale gets up to get us some drinks. He's gone less than twenty seconds before the first punch is thrown. I don't even know who the two guys are, one is a senior at merchant high but I don't know names or why they're suddenly trying to rip each other's flesh off.

I try to move away like everyone else but repeatedly get knocked back in to my original spot by people clambering to get out of the firing line or get a better look. I get a clear view of the fight when someone jumps from in front of me and one boy tackles the other towards the sofa. I duck impulsively but something catches my face and I can feel blood rushing to the point. Was that a shoe? It definitely feels like I just got kicked in the face. As my vision swims everyone falls silent and the two boys stop grappling beside me

"Yo dude I think you broke her jaw" someone says fuzzily. Wonderful!

"It was an accident. You all saw that right, he pushed me into her"

"Shut up man, she's hurt. I don't even think she's conscious"

"What happened?" is that Gale? "Madge?!" yeah that's Gale "someone answer me, what happened?"

"It was an accident bro. He pushed me right in to her"

"Madge?" Gale hums softly "can you hear me?"

"She was just sort of … there man"

"Get out"

"Why should I leave? He started it"

"I said get the fuck out. Both of you"

"Nah I'm not going anywhere bruh" Gale's weight leaves the sofa, there's a smack, a collective 'Oh!' and then someone hits the ground with a thud

"What's going on?" that's Finnick "Gale?"

"That guy knocked Madge out, remove him would you?"

"I'm not out" I mumble feebly as Gale lifts me off the couch

"Sure thing" Finnick answers as if I hadn't spoken "give me a hand Darius"

"You still awake Madge?"

"You know my name"

"Of course I do blondie, you okay?"

"Yeah, put me down though, my head's spinning" he props me up on a bar stool in the kitchen, which is now relatively empty

"Hey, could you hold her upright for a second, I'm gonna get some ice" Gale asks someone

"Sure" I hear a freezer draw open and see the Gale is bent in the fridge opposite

"Madge?" I blink and realise the person holding me up is Cato, I must have taken quite a hit "what happened?" he asks, his features wrought with concern

"Started a fight when some guy got mouthy" I joke

"Looks saw" he winces, tipping my chin up

"S'alright, you should see him"

"Seriously what did he do? Boot you in the face" he says, bending to look at the underside of my jaw

"Pretty much. Is it that bad?"

"It's a lovely shade of turquoise already" I laugh and wince "hold still" he admonishes me, cupping my cheeks gently to keep my head in place. Gale returns, giving Cato a look just short of a death stare and pushes his hand out of the way to gently press an ice pack to my jaw. I cringe

"Sorry"

"S'okay, just cold"

"Ice? No way" Cato grins

"Shut up" I smile back, my jaw aching uncomfortably, earning Cato a glare from Gale

"That one not funny eh Hawthorne?" Gale ignores him "alright, I know where I'm not wanted. See ya Madge"

"Yeah" I try for another smile but I can tell from Cato's snicker it's more of a grimace "can't leave grievances on the field huh?" I comment when Cato's out of earshot

"He was being a moron"

"Was not"

"He's pretty touchy feely with you" he mumbles

"Are you jealous?"

"Of that guy?"

"Then what's your problem?"

"He had his hands all … on you. And he was being a moron"

"Don't call him that" I tell him crossly. Cato's had people tell him he was stupid his whole life, when that couldn't be further from the truth. He's dyslexic and that held him back but he's exceptionally bright and creative "he's a lot smarter than anyone gives him credit for" of course no one knew Cato was dyslexic, not even the teachers at school. We'd had to tell Miss Trinket so he'd have a chance to get his grades up while I was tutoring him but other than that it was just me and his parents

"You're with him then? I wasn't sure but now it's quite obvious"

"Obvious? Hawhorne I've been making out with you all night"

"Well you seem pretty cosy" he snaps

"You're so jealous" I grin

"He was all over you"

"Hawthorne … he's my cousin" not by blood but I get to enjoy the look on his face for a brief moment before Annie appears, Delly in tow

"Madge! Finnick told me you got knocked out?!"

"No I'm fine, just got caught up in some stupid fight"

"You don't look fine Madge" she gestures to my chin, which I can feel swelling

"I'm fine, I was going to head home though"

"Alright, I'll come with you" Delly says sternly, all motherly instinct

"We'll all go" Annie seconds

"No! You stay, I don't want you to cut your nights short because of me"

"Madge-"

"You're staying! All of you"

"Then how are you going to get home?" with a pointed look at Hawthorne I scowl slightly

"Cato's giving me a ride. Have fun, text me in the morning" I call, already moving through the main room and the throng of teenagers dancing

"Text when you're home safe!" Annie yells. I wave my acknowledgement at her and make a bee line for the front door. Cato's texting in his car across the street and he looks up when I tap the window

"Madge? What's wrong?"

"Can I get a ride? I'll give you gas money"

"Hop in"

"Thanks"

"Hawthorne too intense for you huh?"

"Something like that" I sigh, falling into the passenger seat.

By the time Cato pulls to a stop at the end of my drive I'm ready to climb in to bed and not leave it all weekend. Tonight was a bust.

"Thanks, are you sure you don't want anything for gas?"

"Madge you're on the way and the company was nice"

"Likewise, thanks again. I'll see you Monday"

"Monday" he agrees. He watches me up to the house and I wave him off from the front door before creeping up to my room and getting in to bed in my dress.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm still undecided on whether or not I like hospitals, on the one hand they remind me of my mother and the pain she suffered before succumbing to her illness. On the other hand, I spent majority of my childhood playing with mismatched toys in waiting rooms and eating vending machine snacks. Right now I'm tuning out the sound of my father discussing dental work and treatments I don't need with my doctor, in favor of listening to a little boy in a purple arm cast read to himself from a book that has missing pages and scribbles on the pages that are still intact.

He's speaking quietly but even from my seat across the room I can hear that he has the lisp that comes with missing teeth. He reads well, without faltering over words that should be difficult to say let alone read for someone his age.

After a while he spots me watching him and brings the book up higher to hide his face. When he tips it to peek over the top, I smile and poke my tongue out. He hides behind the book again for a moment before dropping it completely and poking his tongue out at me in return. Feeling competitive I suck in my cheeks and cross my eyes which earns me a laugh before he pulls the same face back at me. Next I blow up my cheeks and wrinkle my nose to which he blows me a raspberry and turns up his nose like a pig.

"Vick!" Someone bellows and we both nearly fall off our seats

"She started it" the boy uses his cast to point my way and I smile up at Hawthorne sheepishly

"Hi" I squeak

"Madge? What are you doing here? How's your jaw? It looks bad" he trips over his words upon realizing who it is 'Vick' is pointing at

"I'm fine, my dad wanted me to get checked out when he saw the swelling"

"You know I wanted to call, to check on you but I didn't have a number and Fin didn't want to pass it along without asking you" I look at the little boy clinging to Gale's leg rather than stare awkwardly at him and grin

"Vick was it?" I say offering my hand to him, he nods "sorry I got you in trouble"

"That's okay, Gale can't cross his eyes" he whispers conspiratorially, giving me a wide smile that reveals the missing teeth I'd suspected "he's jealous"

"A prominent trait" I mumble, loud enough Hawthorne can hear me

"Vick, why don't you go back to your book for a minute while I talk to Madge" Hawthorne ushers the little boy back to the kids section and I swallow nervously "I'm sorry about the way I behaved, I guess I did get a little jealous"

"A little?"

"Okay so he's been pissing me off for months and my temper got the better of me. I was still reeling from that guy knocking you out, it was mostly adrenaline"

"Those excuses were all great but what I saw is you punch a stranger then treat Cato horribly because you were a 'reeling"

"That guy had just knocked you out and swung for me first and your golden boy isn't innocent in all this. He plays dirty every time he catches me looking at you"

"He's protective, from what I've seen so are you"

"Look Blondie are you gonna let me see you again or not?" he raises an eyebrow expectantly

"You can have another chance but if you punch anyone, badmouth Cato or insinuate I'm the type of girl to make out with one guy while dating another who happens to be in the same party" I emphasize his oversight "then I'm out and the next time you see me I'll smack you with a pom pom"

"Deal" he grins at me and plants a kiss on my cheek

"Now where's your little brother, he's way cuter than you".


End file.
